ENnies
The Annual Gen Con EN World RPG Awards (or ENnie Awards) are annual, fan-based awards for role-playing game products and publishers hosted at Gen Con in Indianapolis, Indiana. The name of the award is derived from the EN World web site that has hosted the awards since their inception in 2001. The awards were initially focused on D20 System products and publishers and were a solely internet-based event (hosted by EN World). They have since broadened their scope to include all forms of roleplaying, and since 2002 have been announced at a live awards ceremony at Gen Con. In 2007, the ENnies were sponsored for the first time by a corporation, a tradition that has continued in order to assist in alleviating the costs of hosting the ceremony. Categories Though they have changed over the years, the current categories include: ;Best Website :Awarded for an RPG web site. ;Best Blog :Awarded for an RPG blog. ;Best Cartography :Awarded for the individual product containing the best art or technique of making maps or charts. ;Best Interior Art :Awarded for the book containing the best artwork between the covers. ;Best Cover Art :Awarded for the book with the best cover. ;Best Production Values :Awarded for the book exemplifying the best production values, from graphic design and layout, editing, paper, binding; all the factors that combine to create the look and feel of the product. ;Best Writing :Awarded for the book containing the best prose and descriptive text (i.e. “cream” or “fluff”). ;Best Rules :Awarded for the book containing the best game design and mechanics (i.e. “crunch”). ;Best Supplement :Awarded for a product which adds supplementary rules or details to the game. :Products nominated for Best Supplement or any of its child categories (Adventure or Monster) may not be nominated as Best Game. :Products nominated in the Supplement child categories may not be nominated for Best Supplement or other Supplement child categories unless they contain sufficient additional quality and quantity of material as determined by the judges. :If insufficient entries are received in the child categories, submissions may be merged with Best Supplement. ;Best Adventure :Awarded for a product that is primarily an adventure, adventure ideas, or seeds. ;Best Monster/Adversary :Awarded for a product whose primary focus is monsters or adversaries. ;Best Setting :Awarded for a product detailing a setting. Best Settings may be contained within a core rulebook or as a separate stand-alone product. ;Best Aid/Accessory :Awarded for the best product used to complement role playing game play. :RPG books are not eligible for this category. :If insufficient entries are received in the child categories (Miniature, RPG Related Product, or Software), submissions may be merged with Best Aid/Accessory. ;Best Miniature :Awarded for the best miniature or miniature line. Miniatures must be appropriate for RPG play. :If not enough actual miniatures are received, this category can be used for products related specifically to miniatures. ;Best RPG Related Product – Awarded for the best product which, while it does not complement role playing game play, does enhance the lives of RP gamers. RPG Fiction, RPG Video Games, Videos, RPG Board Games, miniature painting accessories, etc. are all possibilities for entries in this category. ;Best Software :Awarded to the best RPG software or utility. ;Best Podcast :Awarded to the best Podcast. ;Best Free Product :Awarded for the best free product. ;Best Electronic Book :Awarded for the best book released electronically. Products submitted for Best Electronic Book must have been released exclusively in electronic format to be eligible, although small-run (fewer than 50 copies) Print on Demand will not invalidate an entry in this category. Please note that this is for electronic books only; software has its own category, and other electronic products (such as digital counter collections) still belong in Aid/Accessory or Miniatures. ;Best New Game :Awarded to the best role-playing game that was released for the first time during the current submissions period. The Best New Game winner brings together art, writing, rules, feeling, playability; everything that makes up a role playing game. Entries in this category must be complete enough to play as-is, from character creation to rules of play. Best New Game and Best Supplement are mutually-exclusive categories. Best Game and Best New Game are not mutually exclusive categories. ;Best Game :Awarded for the best role-playing game. The Best Game winner brings together art, writing, rules, feeling, playability; everything that makes up a role playing game. Entries in this category must be complete enough to play as-is, from character creation to rules of play. Best Game and Best Supplement are mutually-exclusive categories. Best Game and Best New Game are not mutually exclusive categories. ;Product of the Year :Awarded to the best product. All products submitted will be automatically considered for this category. Ten products will be nominated. ;Fans’ Choice for Best Publisher :Awarded to a publisher whose body of work during the eligibility period was deemed best overall, with other, often less tangible factors taken into consideration. Customer support, quality and frequency of updates of their web site, their accessibility and gaming-in-general communities will be all part of the qualities of Best Publisher. This is a Fans’ Choice Award. This is the only category in which a publisher who did not submit any product for consideration to the ENnies can qualify (if they receive the nomination). Results by year Winners * 2010 ENnie Award winners * 2009 ENnie Award winners * 2008 ENnie Award winners * 2007 ENnie Award winners * 2006 ENnie Award winners * 2005 ENnie Award winners * 2004 ENnie Award winners * 2003 ENnie Award winners * 2002 ENnie Award winners * 2001 ENnie Award winners Nominees * 2010 ENnie Award nominations * 2009 ENnie Award nominations * 2008 ENnie Award nominations * 2007 ENnie Award nominations * 2006 ENnie Award nominations * 2005 ENnie Award nominations * 2004 ENnie Award nominations * 2003 ENnie Award nominations * 2002 ENnie Award nominations * 2001 ENnie Award nominations Trivia The awards ceremony has an official video caster: Neoncon. This is the convention in the O.G.R.E.s birth hometown of Las Vegas, Nevada. Many of the key people behind Neoncon are members of the Sin City Ogres. See Also *The Oggies - Annual industry awards presented by the Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts *Origins Awards - Annual industry awards presented at the Origins Game Fair *ENnie Nominees, ENnie Silver Winner and ENnie Gold Winners External links *The ENnies web site *The Official ENnies Blog ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Calendar of Events → Gen Con Category:Awards Category:Browse